


Who We Are

by Milunax



Series: Sevin Challenge [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Nerd!Kevin, angsty in a way, lotsa school fights and etc, nose bleeds, punk!Sam, wait wtf? Kevin is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Day 3:</b> Every time I get in a fight you patch me up but now I’m the one patching you up after you tripped on thin air. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

>   **Notes:**  Omgeh! Okai okai, here's day 3 and un-beta as usual but oh goddddd!! This one was so fun to write I didn't expect this one to be this good as well *falls on the floor* hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> Also shit, wtf am I writing? Always write this challenge at 12 in the morning, I must fucked up or something. Btw, I live in Asia here so in no way how the fuck school systems work in America so... yeah ouo

There was nobody who had ever taken care of Sam other than, his big brother Dean. Sam had always been grateful of the people in his life, his brother was the one who took him under his wing even when they were both still kids, the one who taught Sam how to do his homework, how to ride the bike and so much more, so Sam had never really depended nor asked for anyone’s help – and he most certainly never accepted help from anyone.

Only, there was one person who was an exception for that.

There was always this one guy whom Sam had only recently known his name and he was that one person whom Sam had ever allowed to get as close to him whenever the brunette was vulnerable. At first, Sam was always up on his guard, being protective of himself even when the other guy was as wimpy as you could see him to be. He had that slim body that you could easily see that he ate healthily, but he had that somewhat pale or lanky aura to him that you could easily distinguish that yes, he does not work out nor were those muscles but, only baby fats on him.

Sam was hiding by the park that time, it was only sun setting when he had finished beating up some guys from another school, but it was four out of one, Sam was easily outnumbered but, he won – but at the cost of having his face beaten up to a bloody pulp as well. The brunette was practically shivering on the ground, his clothes half torn with him being a bloody mess; people had easily ignored and stayed as far away from Sam as possible to which he understood completely and didn’t mind as much even when deep down, he felt hurt from their actions.

And that’s when he came.

He was short, too short that Sam was confused at what age or was the guy even above thirteen. He had long raven hair at that time, humming to a tone that Sam didn’t catch because the other went to an abrupt stop when his eyes caught up on Sam. The brunette put on his usual strong stoic expression, he didn’t want to be looked down upon by some guy he didn’t know – especially by one who was passing by who in Sam’s opinion, and he could beat up easily if Sam himself wasn’t broken up as he was.

The guy put his plastic bag full of food in front of Sam, making the brunette arch his brow in both confusion and anger “I’m not—“ He shouted but, he didn’t get to finish his sentence when the other raised his hand up to stop him immediately.

“I know.” He replied back gently, standing up straight again “Stay put with the food for a sec.” He said before running off to the other direction. Sam watched the _weirdo_ run as fast as he could, Sam wanted to shout and diss at him and call him stupid. Where in the hell would Sam go? The brunette was practically waiting for his big brother to come and find him here since even his phone was damaged to the point of no return. He sighed loudly and deeply, staring at the plastic bag in front of him.

 _‘This could be a trick.’_ He mused internally, the guys from the other school must’ve had other accompanists and order that little Asian dude to poison Sam or something but, the brunette wasn’t stupid. He’d stare at the plastic bag and won’t give in to the rumbling of his stomach; even when he hadn’t eaten and was practically starving at this point, he knew he still had enough strength to either run now or beat up some more guys to a bloody pulp.

Sam waited for ten minutes or more before he decided to scramble and –

“I told you to wait.” The guy came back; Sam couldn’t believe it when he turned around to see the other guy holding onto a fresh brought of supplies to tend to wounds and clean them. Sam snorted in annoyance, what was this? What kind of game was this guy playing?

“I don’t need your help.” Sam said in mockery, trying to stand up with shaky legs “I’m fine by my own.”

“Sure you are.” He replied back, quickly moving to the brunette’s side when Sam had nearly fallen to the ground. The brunette groaned out in pain, hopefully he hadn’t broken any bones – he let himself be helped down by the other “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad.” He added, putting his new bought materials to their side as he examined Sam.

“Yeah right,” Sam replied back sarcastically, rolling his eyes to the side.

And that’s how they first met, with Kevin tending to Sam’s wounds. Sam had let him at that time stubbornly, trying to hold onto his pride. Most of the time, Sam made Kevin hand him all of the stuff he had bought as Sam clumsily fixed his own wounds though, he let the raven help him with some. And over time, whenever Sam would get into trouble, it’s like Kevin would magically appear to help him. Of course it wasn’t all the time but, whenever Sam really needed help the raven would be there.

It actually took him some time to realize that they both attended the same school. Kevin Tran was one of those quiet little nerdy kids. He didn’t have many friends, he rarely smiled nor socialized to a lot of people and he was hardly recognized by a lot of people. If he was recognized though, it would be the times when the football team would see him as their personal punching bag or their fun toy to lock up inside his locker.

Sam quickly took care of those guys for Kevin without the raven even asking him for it.

The brunette was sure that Kevin had heard of him before, Sam wasn’t hard to miss in his opinion. The brunette had a record in almost everywhere he went. People knew him as that guy he liked to play rough and tumble around looking for mess. But, that wasn’t really him, that’s how people normally saw him. His Father taught both him and Dean about all of his military training, Sam grew up in a cold family where his brother was his only support for warmth – and rarely, did Dean ever want to initiate in such _‘chick flick moments’_ as his blonde headed brother would say.

Sam would always get into fights; whether he wanted to, intentionally or whether the others just wanted to prove themselves and just get Sam caught up in their own little world of school wars; which most of the time Sam wanted no part in.

If you were to ask the brunette, Kevin probably already knows and memorized by heart all of the places Sam would get into fights with. After school, after Kevin’s own extracurricular activities, he would stroll around town for a while, but in reality, he would be looking at all the places where Sam could be, resting as he was healing himself up from the previous fights he was in. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t have any friends or that his family was that ignorant towards him, Sam just didn’t want them to get involved in anything bad that Sam was in… Though, why was Sam always letting Kevin tend to him when helping Sam after a fight was one of those crucial and most dangerous moments?

The raven would always greet Sam first, smile a little as he sat beside the brunette. Sometimes, he’d ask how many guys he went up against, if he wanted any wounds to be tended or if he wanted Kevin to leave him alone. Sam never ever wanted to be alone, so he always made up an excuse that there was some sore part of his body, sometimes he didn’t have any bruises at all but, he’d let Kevin offer him a massage just so Sam could have that physical contact that he so desperately wanted. The raven was always so giving, never wanting anything back in return as he just offered and then, left Sam with a good bye every time the sun was setting.

Kevin would stand up from his place, hoist his bag up and smile at Sam “I hope next time you feel better. I’ll get going now; my Mom would get mad if I stay too long.” And he’ll walk away from Sam, the brunette watching him leave.

There were many times when Sam wanted to stretch his arm out, grab onto Kevin and plead for him to stay, keep Sam company and just, don’t leave him. But, every time Kevin would help him Sam was speechless and he just lets the raven go without so much as meaning to say good bye to him since Sam never really want to say good bye, he never wants Kevin to leave, he wants the raven to stay with him and chat with, instead of just tending to his injuries.

But, Sam was never brave enough to do anything but stay still as Kevin helps him. Kevin always helps without asking anything back in return.

And so, back to present time where Sam was hanging out with his friends Meg, Garth, Joe and Alfie. They were his little bunch of family in school, always out there for him but, not like Kevin were there for him. He and Kevin shared something a little more _special_ , even if it was just something as simple as helping out another guy for the raven but to Sam; it was always something more – he treasured their small moments together.

They were talking about something as mundane as math class, everyone else wasn’t happy about the subject but, Sam felt neutral about it. He didn’t actually love any kind of subject, he just saw them all as the same –

And that’s when he caught sight of Kevin.

The raven was on his usual routine but, there was something off about him. He looked a little more stressed than, usual, his usual neatly kept books that were held in his arms were sticking out with papers everywhere; though he had that cute messy just got up from bed hair, Sam was worried about the other’s well beings and that’s when it happened.

Kevin, honest to god _tripped on thin air_.

He tripped in front of Sam, his things scattering out onto the floor as Kevin fell flat first on his face on the ground. There was a roar of laughter coming from other students, even from Sam’s friends to which the brunette got mad at, turning around to glare at his friends. Most of them shut up, except for Meg who was the little devil she was.

Sam immediately crouched down to his knees and picked up some of the raven’s papers as he helped Kevin up “Kev, hey are you alright?” He asked in worried, most of the students have scurried away since they sensed how pissed off Sam became when they bullied Kevin. There were already a handful of people who knew that _nobody_ was to mess with Kevin, he was like Sam’s territory without Sam actually wanting him to be; he was simply just under Sam’s protection.

“I… What? Sam?” Kevin replied back unintelligibly, squinting his eyes a bit when he looked up.

“Oh god, you’re bleeding!”  Sam exclaimed out as he picked up the other remaining papers around them as he helped Kevin up. The guy’s nose was bleeding that Sam had to tilt the raven’s head up for him whilst holding onto his nose since Kevin looked as though he was a second away from passing out.

The brunette helped him to the nurse’s office, putting Kevin’s blood stained school things at one of the beds as he helped the other to some tissues; it didn’t matter that Sam himself was a little bloodied, his shirt having red-browning stains on them that looked as though he had beaten up another guy.

Kevin was sat at one of the chair’s, Sam sitting beside him as a nurse helped them. Sam thanked the nurse when she left, watching over Kevin as he held onto a box of tissues, wet clothe and some baby wipes by his side just in case Kevin needed some more help.

“You didn’t have to.” Kevin blurted out all of a sudden, catching full of Sam’s attention as he spoke. The raven glanced over to him; Sam was holding the tissue that was on Kevin’s nose for him, he wanted to help out as much as he could so he was the one holding and replacing it for Kevin. Whenever just a small amount of blood were showing, he would immediately replace it with a fresh new one “I can do this by myself ya know? But, thanks for the help though.” The raven smiled and it made Sam’s chest flutter a little as his breath got caught up in his throat.

“Yeah well, it’s not every day that you see someone trip in front of you then, see their nose bleeding like a fountain.” Sam replied back, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

The raven glared, his lips seeming to pout a little before he chortled alongside Sam “That was mean ya know.” He said trying to shake his head a little though it was clearly impossible for him to do so if he wanted the tissue Sam was supporting on his nose to come off “You’re horrible Sam.” He joked.

“Yeah, I know.” He replied back in a soft tone of voice; Sam would agree to that even if Kevin wasn’t joking.

“I see you’ve been getting out of trouble recently. I’m proud.” Kevin changed their topic, staring up into the ceiling as he spoke.

“Well, I wanted to be better for someone.” Sam said, averting his gaze down.

Kevin turned to look at Sam; his nosebleed had already been long gone but, the tissue was still in his nose. There was a look of hurt, maybe sadness but, mostly bitterness maybe that covered Kevin’s feature “Oh yeah? Do tell.”

Sam looked up, a small smile gracing his lips as he locked eyes with Kevin “There was this guy.” Sam continued Kevin nodded his head as a sign that he was listening “He always helped me out. Always there when I need help, took care of me when nobody did and he never asked for anything in return. He just gave and I felt as though, maybe I should give something back to him.”

“Uhuh, well what did you give him then?”

“Nothing yet,”

“What?” Kevin retorted; an incredulous expression plastered upon his features as he arched up one inquisitive brow at Sam.

“Well, I don’t have anything to give him.”

“I’m sure you have, even if it’s not a thing.”

“I guess so.” Sam said as held onto Kevin’s hand, fingers caressing against the smooth and always soft hands of the raven. He looked deep into the raven’s obsidian orbs, his hands leading Kevin’s hand onto his chest “This is all I have to offer, do you think he’d accept it?” Sam inquired his voice near stuttering.

Kevin smiled, holding onto Sam’s hand as he inched closer to the other “I think he’ll love it.”

The brunette leaned in close as did Kevin, the raven closing his eyes for a moment as Sam inched in to press a soft and chaste little kiss upon the other’s lips, though it was a little uncomfortable with the piece of tissue blocking up their kiss. Sam pulled away, looking at Kevin – though he quickly had a confused expression on him when the other started laughing.

“Oh god, you have blood on your lips, I’m so sorry!” Kevin said as he went to grab one of the baby wipes and clean up the blood on Sam’s lips. The brunette frowned in disgust, so much for their first kiss together.

“Oh gross, Kevin!” Sam said as he held onto Kevin’s hand and they both cleaned his lips. Sam disposed of the tissue placed in Kevin’s nose as they cleaned each other of any blood residue from the raven’s nose bleed.

Sam again, leaned in to kiss the raven, the kiss a little more passionate, more than just a press of lips and with more feelings. They both closed their eyes, Sam pulling Kevin close to him as the raven clutched onto the brunette’s shirt.

“Ehem!” They broke away from each other when their school nurse was looking at them both with her arms crossed against her chest “This really isn’t the most appropriate place boys.”

“Sorry.” Kevin said sheepishly, a blush adorning his cheeks as he meekly looked down though the smile was evident on his lips.

The nurse sighed, shaking her muttering out “Kids.” as she walked away to leave some privacy for both Sam and Kevin.

“So…” Kevin started as the nurse was out of ear shot; he looked up to Sam with a coy smirk “Are we?”

“Yeah,” Sam quickly said, not waiting for Kevin to finish “We are.” He cupped the raven’s cheek with one hand and placed another kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
